Supernatural Love
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Yumi is a vampire and Ulrich is a werewolf. Believe it or not but they used to be best friends but not hated each other. Since that night they were kids. Now they are teens and weird things are happening to the vampires and wolves. Can Yumi and Ulrich put aside their differences and save their families?
1. How It All Began

**Ok so just to tell that sadly no I do NOT own Code Lyoko or any of the characters...(tear) If I did tho, I would definately make Ulrich and Yumi FINALLY get together!**

**Ulrich: I'm all for that!**

**Yumi: Me too!**

**Aelita: Guys shush! I'm waiting for the story to begin. Hope you enjoy! (addresses to the readers)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi was high in a tree waiting for some sort of prey to come by to feed her vampire clan. Fortunatly she saw a lone deer and smiled licking her fangs. She used her incredible speed to leap from the tree and went to bite the deer when a streak of brown with her deer entered her vision.

Yumi snarled and looked at the person who had stolen her meal. "Give me back my deer Stern! NOW!"

"What's wrong Ishiyama can't catch a deer from the mighty wolf?" Ulrich said smirking while wagging his tail. Yumi rolled her eyes and answered back with a cold and mean comment, "Umm..how about the great vampire got her meal stolen from the stupid dog?" She said faking sweetness.

"Got something to say to me vampire?" He growled and walked up to her face glaring. She glared back and bared her fangs."Yeah you're a mangy mutt!" She hissed.

"Filthy bloodsucker!" Ulrich snarled.

"Oh my gosh guys! Will you two ever have a civil conversation?" A pink haired vampire said humorously. Her name was Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi growled at each other one last time and turned away. Aelita smiled warmly at the two and put her hands on her hips trying to intimidate. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing Aelita just getting our food." Yumi said glaring at Ulrich and took the deer away from Ulrich's hands. He just watched and growled quietly in his throat.

"Hey Ulrich where's our food? I'm starving!" Another voice said. It was one of Ulrich's clan friends. Odd, and yes that was actually his real name.

"Odd you're _always_ hungry!" Ulrich said. "And plus that damn bloodsucker took it." He growled. Odd winced as he said that statement and dared to look at Yumi's reaction.

"Ulrich!" Aelita yelled. "Apologize right now!" Yumi calmed Aelita down and looked back to Ulrich. "It's ok Lita. Ulrich's just mad because he's a weakling and his ego was hurt." She said smirking at Ulrich's face.

"Oh Hell No!" Ulrich snarled and kneeled down ready to fight. Yumi bared her fangs also and growled challenging him.

"Woah hot-heads, knock it off!" Aelita said and grabbed both of them by their ears. "Owowowowowow!" They both whimpered. "Nice one Princess." Odd praised. "Ok good buddy I think it's time we left." He said waving at the girls and dragged the still angry Ulrich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita sighed and looked to her friend "So what were you guys fighting about now?"

"Stupid stuff. I was hunting and Ulrich took it. We yelled at each other and that's when you and Odd came out. Not my fault AT ALL!"

"Why don't you guys make up? It's been years since that stupid fight." Aelita suggested. Instead Yumi didn't say anything. She thought back to when her and Ulrich were five years old and actually best friends. They were playing in the woods not caring about their curfew and got in trouble.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Past)_

_"Ulrich we need to go back. But where are we? I'm scared." She said fearfully and hung on to Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich whimpered sadly seeing his friend so scared and rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her._

_ "Don't worry Yumes. Please don't cry ok? I'll find us our way back." He said full of confidence and Yumi blushed. Finally after all the searching they made it back home to their angry parents._

_The Ishiyama's were extremely worried and hugged their daughter. "Yumi where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Yumi cowered and said in a whisper. "I'm sorry Mamma, Pappa.." They sighed from worry and let it go. The Sterns on the other hand weren't as forgiving from the incident._

_"Ulrich we've raised you better than to just run off!" Mr. Stern yelled and glared at his young son. Ulrich flattened his ears and whimpered._

_Yumi tried to come to his rescue and ran over "Please Mr. Stern Sir Ulrich helped us find our way back though. It's his fault we're safe now."_  
_Ulrich growled and looked to Yumi with anger. "Stay out of this Yumi! It's your fault for breaking our curfew and us getting lost."_

_"Take that back you...mangy puppy!" Yumi couldn't believe her ears! Why was he blaming her?! Or better yet why did she called him something so mean? They were best friends after all._

_Ulrich gasped at her insult. "Stupid bloodsucker!" He growled and pushed her. Yumi fell down and kicked him back. Soon the parents actually had to pull thier kids apart._

_"I thought you were my friend Ulrich!" She had tears. _

_"Yeah right! I only hung out with you because I felt sorry for you!" He gasped at what he said and saw the sadness in her eyes. (Oh no why did I say that?! I didn't mean it!)_

_Yumi let her tears fall and looked at Ulrich with a blank stare."Fine...then we're enemies Stern." She said coldly and walked away with her parents. Eventually they grew up into ordinary teens. They had relationships and best friends but never made up from the fight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly Aelita's hand was in Yumi's face bring her back to the present. "Yumi?...Hello?" Aelita said with her voice full of concern. Yumi faked a smile.

"Oh sorry Aelita. What were you saying?"

"I said are you ready to eat now?" She said worried for her friend.

"Oh yeah sorry." Yumi said reassuringly and began to eat but couldn't get Ulrich out of her mind. Meanwhile Ulrich was also thinking about Yumi as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich was sitting in the meadow not far from his clan talking to himself thinking of Yumi "Why can't we get along anymore?" So lost in his thoughts he actually didn't hear Odd walking up to him and hearing everything he said

You two have too much pride." He said flicking his tail. "What?" Ulrich asked tilting his head confused. (What in the world is he meaning by 'our pride'?)

"Both of you two idiots are too prideful to say you're sorry." Odd said rubbing his hand through his hair. Ulrich scoffed and looked away from Odd.

"Yeah right I have nothing to say sorry for." Ulrich growled and heard his 5year old self from many years ago.

_"Yeah right I only hung out with you cause I felt sorry for you!" _Ulrich shook his head clearing his mind and sat up. (No! Stop it Ulrich! You did nothing wrong!)

"Where ya going?" Odd asked. "Just for a walk. I'll be back." He said getting ready to leave.

"Want me to come with?" Odd asked wagging his tail playfully. Ulrich turned back to him, "Sorry Odd I'd..just rather be alone for now." And then he left. He walked to the watering hole and went to get a drink when he saw something that would change the clans forever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ulrich: What did I see?!**

**Me: Sorry you and the readers have to wait till the next chapter ;)**

**Yumi: Come back soon readers! (waves)**


	2. The Murders

**Ok everyone I now have Chapter 2! We get to find out what Ulrich saw! Was it good? Was it bad? READ! And once again sadly I do NOT own any of the beloved characters from Code Lyoko. But I can dream can't I...?**

**Odd: Maybe Ulrich saw Yumi naked (smirks)**

**Ulrich and Yumi: NO! (blushing deep red)**

**Aelita: ...(facepalm) On to the story readers :)**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich could not believe his eyes at the scene in the forest. He saw a dead werewolf. But not just any wolf...his friend Theo. Ulrich stared at the bloody body and whimpered. Theo had claw marks all over his body and just bled to death in the water. Ulrich did the only thing he could think of at the time...run. He ran right into Odd and dropped to his knees.

"Ulrich what's wrong?!" Odd dropped drown to his level to calm him down. Ulrich whimpered and shook his head crying. "Theo...in the woods..dead!" He sniffed and cried more.

Odd- "What?!" Odd breathed really heavily at the terrible news and wanted to break down too but he had to go back with Ulrich to tell the clan of Theo's death. He helped Ulrich calm down and left to tell the clan. Everyone who was told the terrible news was very upset, especially Theo's parents and Jim Morales the clan leader. A few days had passed and the werewolves had a funeral for Theo. The vampires also were told about the killing and warned to keep an eye out. The day of the funeral had come and all the wolves came out in their wolf form.

Yumi and Aelita decided to come to the funeral as well but out of respect stayed in the trees above. Yumi spotted Ulrich's wolf form and watched as he watched slowly and sat next to a yellow wolf with a purple patch on its forehead. Of course it was Odd. Odd saw Ulrich's sad and blank expression and nuzzled his muzzle to try to cheer him up. Ulrich growled in warning and turned away from Odd to listen to Jim.

From up above Yumi kept thinking of Theo and his sudden murder. She turned to Aelita and whispered to her,"_What do you think happened to Theo Aelita?_"

"_I dont know. Odd told me the body just had claw marks. Anything could have done that_. _Even a.._" Aelita then stopped and looked at Yumi sadly. Yumi knew what she was going to say. Yes, even a vampire could have killed Theo. The clans might have been at peace with each other but it wasn't uncommon for them to fight. Sometimes even kill..

Yumi nodded sadly and looked down at the funeral and looked once again at Ulrich and Odd. Both of the life was gone from their eyes. Ulrich's muzzle was down the whole time trying to hide his tears. "_I'm so sorry Ulrich_." Yumi whispered.

"What did you say Yumi?" Aelita asked. Yumi blushed and looked to Aelita. "Oh I said I feel sorry for the clan." Aelita didn't believe her but didn't question her answer. They watched as the ceremony went on and it was close to being over.

"Theo...you will be missed, but now your soul is up with our ancestors. You can no longer hurt anymore. Please watch over the rest of our clan. To Theo!" The clan leader Jim announced and threw his head back and howled in mourning. The clan shouted and everyone soon followed with the howls. Yumi looked down to see Ulrich throwing his head back howling a nice sound. Full of feeling and sadness and possibly the loudest of the howls. Theo was his friend after all.

Yumi turned away from the wolves and went on her way back to the vampire coven but instead she stopped. "Yumi, what is it?" Aelita asked and looked to her friend worried.

"I need to clear my head Aelita. Can you tell the coven I just went for a walk?"

Aelita smiled and nodded. "Of course Yumi. Be back soon ok?" Yumi nodded and turned around to walk into the forest. She heard footsteps and hid in a tree thinking it was the killer. Instead it was Ulrich walking back in his human form so she leapt down.

"Ahh! Oh it's just you Ishiyama." Ulrich said relieved. "Are you doing ok?" Yumi asked and watched as Ulrich twitched his ears and sighed deeply.

"I'll be ok." He started to smile then stopped. "Why would a cold hearted thing like you care anyway?" He snarled. Yumi scoffed and went to walk away from him. "Ok forget it Stern I was just trying to be nice to you." She turned to leave.

Ulrich grabbed her arm gently stopping her. "Wait...I'm sorry. Theo's death just is really scary for us. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Yumi nodded in understanding,"It's ok Stern." She smiled warmly at him. Ulrich smiled back and soon was crying softly. Yumi widened her eyes. She had never seen Ulrich cry. "Stern?"

She then felt herself being wrapped up in his arms feeling his strong chest against hers. "To be honest...I'm so scared. I don't want something like that to happen to Odd or my parents or...anyone. I felt so helpless when I saw Theo's body...I-I didn't know what to do.." He said sadly. Yumi rubbed his back comfortingly and listened to his sad words. "It'll be ok. You'll get through this."

After a while Ulrich calmed down and gently let Yumi go. "Wow..umm..I'm really sorry for breaking down like that Ishiyama." He blushed and flattened his wolf ears.

Yumi blushed also and turned her head away. "No it's ok Stern. It's good to let those feeling out."

Ulrich nodded and kicked a stone uncomfortably. When Ulrich was just about to speak they both heard a scream coming from the meadow. Yumi went to go follow the scream leaving Ulrich behind.

"Wait Ishiyama!" He groaned and raced after her. When he finally caught up to her she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"It's...it's..Emily!" Yumi cried and looked at the dead body. Emily was one of Yumi's friends in the coven and now she was dead. The same way Theo had died. Ulrich gasped and turned Yumi's head away. "Don't look!..Don't look at her.."

"I can't just leave her here! I have to tell the other vampires." She said wiping her tears. Ulrich agreed and helped her up and dried her tears.

"You..want me to go with you?" He said nervously. Surprisingly Yumi nodded and they made their way back with Ulrich holding her hand in a comforting way. Of course the coven leader Xana was deeply upset by the news and thanked the teens for telling her. "Stern? You better get back to your clan..they might get worried." Yumi said. Ulrich nodded and when he went to leave he looked and saw that their hands were still touching. Ulrich blushed and quickly let go.

"Well I guess I'll see ya...ok?" He said running his hand through his hair. Yumi smiled and nodded waving to him.

On Ulrich's way back his mind was racing. His thoughts running wild. (Wow she's so beautiful. And I really liked holding her hand. Wait What?! I can't think that about her! She's my enemy...right?) He blushed as he remembered being in her arms. (Oh my god I'm blushing! Ok no Ulrich don't fall for that bloodsucker. You hate her.) He shook his head and headed back to the clan.

Ulrich wasn't the only one who was going crazy. Yumi rubbed her head trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. (He was so nice to me...for once. And me against his chest was...Wait a minute! That's Stern! You know the one who you hate?! Stop it you hate him.)

Ulrich said aloud, "Do I really hate her?" Unaware of anything, Yumi also said aloud, "Maybe I don't have to hate him anymore.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Odd: Aw man it was getting good! (pouts)**

**Ulrich: Story isn't done yet Odd.**

**Yumi and Aelita: Be patient!**


	3. Author's Note

**Ok sorry readers but there has apparently been some confusion for some. This was originally my 1st story called "Vamps and Wolves". I changed the title and some parts of the story because I first wrote this story on .com back at least 2 years ago and I figured now that I'm older...I wanted to revise it. I swear it's my story and if you don't believe me you can go to my page ( ) My profile pic is on there and my picture for this site are exactly the same so I'm the author. I hope that cleared up most of the confusion and sorry I didn't say earlier.**


	4. Comforting

**So I really hope that all that confusion was cleared up for all of you :) But now back to the story!**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few past since the deaths of Theo and Emily. So far everyone was pretty much getting back to normal..except for Yumi. She was scared and depressed and it was worrying Aelita. All Yumi would do is sleep and be alone for hours on end. She didn't even remeber the last time she fed and she was getting weak with hunger. So on day Aelita decided to take things into her own hands and went to talk to the boys. She found them at their clan in the meadow. Odd immediately saw her and his tail wagged.

"Hiya Princess." He winked at her and she blushed. Ulrich did a small wave and saw that Aelita didn't seem as bubbly or happy. "Aelita what's up?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita sighed deeply. "It's Yumi. She's been depressed lately and hasn't fed in a long time. I'm really worried about her. At this rate she could die." Tears started to come to her eyes and Odd went over to comfort her.

"I could talk to her perhaps? Maybe tell some jokes?" Odd said trying to be funny. Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked to Odd. "No offense Odd but I'd rather talk to her."

"But you guys hate each other. Don't you?" Odd asked. Ulrich didn't answer cause he was already searching for Yumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Ulrich ended up finding her in a an abandoned playground on one of the park benches. He slowly walked up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. Yumi turned her head to look at him and then turned away.

"What do you want dog?" She snapped. Ulrich took in her appearance and noticed she had red eyes and her fangs were enlarged from not eating.

"Aelita's worried about you. She says your depressed and not eating." Ulrich said and sat next to her on the bench.

"You can just tell Aelita that I'm fine ok?" She said coldly and growled at him.

"You don't look fine. You have bags under your eyes and I can tell you haven't fed." Ulrich said desperately.

Yumi rolled her eyes and turned to face him with a mean glare, "Why do you care about me? Feel sorry for me?" She said the last part with an icy tone. Ulrich winced at the last part and said, "No. I'm here to help you because Aelita cares about you! I care about you! I don't want you to die!" He shouted at her then gasped at what he said.

"What? What did you say?" She said leaning in closer to him. He suddenly blushed at the closeness.

"Umm...well. Hey your eyes!" Ulrich gasped and took her cold cheek. "What about them?" She asked weakly.

"They're blood red." Ulrich said trying to get her attention. "..I-I..don't feel so..good.." She suddenly passed out on the bench onto Ulrich's lap.

"Oh no..Yumi hang on!" He shouted and ran into the forest to catch something for Yumi. He finally came back minutes later with a dead rabbit and brought it to Yumi's face. "Yumi! Yumi drink!" Yumi smelled the rabbit and weakly bit into it's neck filling her thirst. Her eyes went back to their normal dark brown and she looked up at Ulrich shocked and embarrassed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said tilting his head confused. Yumi smiled and bit her lip. "You...you called me Yumi."

Ulrich blushed and turned away from her playing with his tail. "Well..that's your name isn't it? Or did you change it over the years?" He said humorously making her giggle. "Yeah but you always called me Ishiyama or bloodsucker. It's just weird to hear you say my name is all." she said.

"Oh so are you gonna tell me why you are depressed and almost killed yourself?" Ulrich said getting serious again. Yumi saddened and eyes fell down to a charm bracelet that was on her wrist. The charms were a pink butterfly, a red rose and...a paw print.

"Emily was one of my best friends. It was a huge shock for me to see her dead. She was there for me when..." She looked to Ulrich about to continue but she was gonna say when her and him had that big fight.

"When what?" Ulrich asked waiting for her to continue.

"When...I was all alone. Then we met Aelita later on and we all became best friends." A tear slipped from her eye. "I already had this bracelet and Aelita and Emily wanted to match me so they got charms to represent themselves. Aelita's the butterfly and Emily loved flowers." Ulrich listened to her sadly and then looked at her bracelet again and saw the paw print. His pawprint... He flattened his ears and almost cried. Him and Yumi gave each other friendship bracelets when they were younger. Ulrich gave her the paw print charm and she gave him a black heart charm.

"You..you still kept that?" He whispered to her. She turned to him and and stared into his eyes. "Yes.." she whispered.

"After everything?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and smiled looking at the charm. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ulrich shrugged. "I got my reasons." He said smirking. Yumi laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Well I better be getting back before Aelita blows a gasket. Thanks for everything Stern." She smiled and to Ulrich's surprise she hugged him. He got tense for a second then relaxed hugging her back. "Bye." She waved and left the park. Ulrich slowly waved back and watched her leave.

Ulrich smiled and pulled up his jacket sleeve fingering the black heart charm tenderly on his wrist. "Maybe there's still hope.." He said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED

**Odd and Aelita: (crying)**

**Ulrich: What's up with you guys?**

**Odd and Aelita: IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! (crying more)**

**Yumi: Oh goodness..(smiles softly) Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!**


	5. Jealousy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Yumi and Ulrich had their little talk Yumi had finally gotten better. Days had passed and soon she was back to her old self. She even started hanging out with Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. Yumi was now more tolerant of Ulrich but sadly they were not the same old friends from their childhood. They still fought but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. There was no more growling, snarling and bloodshed. Right now they were all in the forest relaxing when one of Yumi's friends came to see her. It was William, another vampire that really liked Yumi but she wouldn't date him. He had blueish-black hair and like Yumi wore black in his wardrobe. Sure the other vamp girls in the clan would find him mysterious, dreamy, sexy and quite the charmer but Yumi just found him to be a big pain.

"Hey Yumi." He said smiling and sat next to her. Yumi tried to smile back but came out in a grimace.

"Hi William."

Aelita rolled her eyes angrily at William and continued glaring. Odd saw and tickled her with the tip of his tail to make her laugh. Aelita swatted it away at first but then was giggling up a storm.

"Oddball!" She said laughing. He blushed at his nickname she would always call him. "There we got a smile. Why the mean face Princess?"

"it's William. Something just doesn't feel right about him. He's lived in the coven since like forever and it's sad that I don't even trust my own clan." She turned to look at Yumi again and saw that she looked kinda happy with William being there. Ulrich on the other hand who was sitting across from Yumi looked angry at this new guy flirting with Yumi. So he stood up and sat right next to Yumi blocking her from William's view.

"Hi mutt." She said playfully but he didn't answer. Instead he glared up at William and wrapped his tail on Yumi's waist. Odd saw this and smirked. "Uh oh Ulrich's marking his territory." he whispered to Aelita who giggled and watched the scene between the two glaring boys.

"What's with you Stern?" William asked glaring back just as intense. Ulrich growled quietly and his tail wrapped tighter around Yumi.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to Ishiyama here." He said faking a smile. Yumi looked between the boys and raised an eyebrow confused.

"Umm...You two ok?" Yumi asked trying to make the situation less awkward. It was bad enough Aelita and Odd were giggling at Ulrich's tail being around her. What the heck was wrong with these boys?!

"Fine!" The both said in a monotone voice while still glaring at the other.

"Hey uh Yumi can I talk to you...alone?" He said smoothly and looked at Ulrich. Ulrich bared his fangs and watched as Yumi left. He looked over to Odd and Aelita who were smirking at him.

"What?!" Ulrich snarled. Odd hid his smile with his tail and looked to Aelita for some help.

"You like Yumi, Ulrich. It's ok to be jealous of the person you like." She said smiling. Ulrich was staring at her with a WTH reaction.

"Dude don't deny it. Your so jealous of that vampire William." He wagged his tail playfully. Ulrich blushed and growled. "No...I am NOT." he stuttered. He got up and started to walk away.

"Gonna follow Yumi, Ulrich?" Odd smirked.

"SHUT UP ODD!" He growled. Aelita giggled and gave Odd and knowing look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich couldn't deny it. Yep he was following Yumi. But he would never tell Odd that. He just didn't like the way William looked at Yumi. Lustfully..lovingly...like he was choosing a mate right in front of him! He growled to himself and finally found them but his behind a tree to watch them.

"Soo..Yumi you know I really like you right?" William said and grabbed her hands in his. Yumi nodded. "Yes but I told you I just don't want to date right now ok?"

"Why though? You always say that but you've never said why!" He said annoyed. "Is it because of that dog?" He asked.

"Leave him out of this!" Yumi hissed and glared at William. "It kinda makes sense you know? The way you guys look at each other, the way you light up when he's around, how he wrapped his tail around you? And just now you got all defensive for him." he said all of this tauntingly.

Yumi shrugged and went to leave when William grabbed her arm roughly."William let me go!"

"Not you belong with me!"

Yumi hissed and tried to get away. Ulrich got very angry and jumped out of his hiding spot growling.

"Get away from her William!"

William saw Ulrich and took a step to him hissing. "Ohhh how sweet. You're trying to protect her. What you gonna do if I don't? Bite me?" He laughed evilly as he said this.

"Don't tempt me! Stay away from Yumi or else!" He snarled and pulled Yumi away on their way back to Odd and Aelita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi and Ulrich were still walking back to their friends when Yumi looked at him. She could tell he was still fuming and quietly said, "Hey..Stern?"

Ulrich turned to her and stared at her. "Yes Yumi?"

Yumi smiled blushing. "Thank you." Ulrich was surprised and smiled back. "Your welcome."

"Why did you help me though? Jealous of William?" She smirked playfully.

"No! Of course not. Like I'd fall for you." He said playfully to her but he didn't mean it. Yumi on the other hand got a sad look on her eyes.

_I think I'm falling for him..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**William: Hey look! I'm in this chapter! (smiles)**

**Ulrich: (glares) Well at least it couldn't get any wose.**

**Me: Well...wait till next chapter..sorry**

**Yumi: Don't tell me its-**

**Me: (interrupts her) Bye guys!**


	6. New Girl

**Yumi: You brought her?!**

**Me: (sighs deeply) I HAD too or else the story wouldn't make sense at the end.**

**Ulrich: Bullsh-**

**Odd: Back to the story!**

**Aelita: And there's a song too!**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the William incident Yumi and Ulrich have been spending more time together and gotten very close. Also a certain pink haired vampire and blonde haired werewolf have especially been getting close too. William kept talking to Yumi but Ulrich was always there to save her from him. Yumi just felt like he was doing it out of pity but Aelita said he was jealous and protecting her. Yumi didn't believe her sadly.

"Yumi I'm telling the truth! Ulrich likes you! Why else would he snarl when Williams near?" She screamed at Yumi trying to make her understand.

"Aelita no he doesn't. He would never like a vampire like me. Not like I care or anything." She blushed slightly.

"Yumi loves Ulrich, Yumi loves Ulrich! Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yumi glared playfully and chased after Aelita.

"Get over here Aelita!" Suddenly Yumi ran into Ulrich's chest and knocked him down her fall on top of him with his legs tangled in hers. They both looked in the other's eyes and blushed deeply. "Sorry." She said nervously as she got up.

"Oh it's ok." He smiled nervously and then his ears twitched while hearing a high pitched voice. 'Ulrich!" He sighed and went to hide behind Yumi "Oh no it's her."

"Who?" Yumi asked. Just then a young wolf girl with black ears and tail came into view. She had long black hair and didn't exactly leave much to the imagination with her incredibly short skirt and tank top. _"Oh goodie a skank"_ Yumi thought to herself.

"Ulrich dear quit hiding from me." She giggled and grabbed his tail dragging him away from Yumi. He whimpered and rubbed his sore backside. "See that you're playing with the bloodsucker again. You know the clan doesn't like when wolves hang with these um..things." She said looking up and down at Yumi dissaprovingly. 'Oh at least I wear these things called 'clothes'." Yumi said.

Ulrich chuckled at Yumi and turned to Sissi, "Sissi for the last time I'm not your Ulrich dear and stop calling Yumi a bloodsucker! You know dang well wolves and vampires get along." He snarled his words at her but she looked like she didnt hear a word.

"Why do you always hang with her though? You could this girl and be with a real woman." She whispered trying to be sedective and pet Ulrich's tail. Ulrich growled and moved his tail away. Yumi couldn't help but be jealous at Sissi so she turned to leave.

"Yumi wait. Don't leave!" He ran from Sissi to catch up with Yumi. Sissi humphed and walked away feeling rejected. Finally he caught up with Yumi. "Yumi what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you look at me?" He asked sadly.

Yumi shrugged and kept looking forward. "I don't know." She walked faster.

"If it's about Sissi I don't have feelings for her. I mean look at her!"

"What do you mean? She's very pretty. But you don't have to explain I don't care if you did or didn't have feelings for her." Ulrich gaped at her. "Are you listening to yourself? Pretty?! That girl is NOT pretty. Please stay with me."

"Can I just be alone for a while please Stern?" She asked softly. Ulrich flattened his ears sadly and nodded. He turned and left Yumi who went to find Aelita.

"Aelita? Aelita? I know you're there eavesdropping."

Aelita jumped down from the tree and sighed. "I'm here Yumi but how do you always know?"

Yumi ignored that. "You know of a wolf named Sissi?" She growled her name.

"Yeah. Not many nice things but yes I've heard of her. Slutty, bratty, mean..you know stuff like that. Why?" Aelita said nonchalantly.

"Me and Ulrich were talking and she came and flirted with him. I was getting annoyed so I left. I just don't like that girl."

Aelita smirked, "I said it once I'll say it again. Yumi loves Ulrich, Yumi loves Ulrich." she sang. "Aelita I do not!" She turned around and walked into a clearing in the forest. She sighed and leaned on a tree thinking.

(Yumi)  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That ancient history,_  
_Been there done that_

Aelita heard her singing and joined in.

(Aelita)  
_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, I can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_I know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

Yumi looked up and saw Aelita and glared which made Aelita wink playfully.

(Yumi)  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

She sand stubbornly. Yumi then thought of Ulrich and sighed dreamily but shook her head angrily.

(Aelita)  
_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

(Yumi)  
_It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

Aelita sighed sadly as she watched her love-struck friend.

(Yumi)  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

(Aelita)  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, I'm not buying_  
_Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Yumi shook her head angrily at Aelita.

(Yumi)  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

Yumi thought of when Ulrich saved her from William and smiled. She relized what she was doing and turned her head before Aelita saw.

(Aelita)  
_Give up, but give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

(Yumi)  
_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

Yumi tried walking faster away from Aelita not wanting to admit her love.

(Aelita)  
_You're doin flips read my lips_  
_You're in love_

(Yumi)  
_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_

Aelita nodded her head saying yes you are. Yumi glared at her and got in her face.

(Yumi)  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say it_

Aelita put her hand on Yumi's shoulder her.

(Aelita)  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's okay you're in love_

Yumi finally smiled and leaned into Aelita's ear whispering.

(Yumi)  
_Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ulrich: You love me! You love me! (sings to Yumi)**

**Me: (smacks the back of his head) Don't tease.**

**Yumi, Odd and Aelita: (giggles)**


	7. That's It!

**Ugh soooooo sorry I haven't been updating for quite a while readers but life for little ole me has just been hectic! And also..I've been lazy (sweatdrop) Hey I'm still a teen so don't judge! **

**Odd: I am.**

**Me: Shut up Odd!**

**Aelita: (grabs our ears)**

**Me and Odd: Owowowowowowow!**

**Yumi: Oh my..sorry readers on to the story!**

**Ulrich: Please forgive our immature and childish writer (smiles playfully)**

**Me: I heard that!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We continue our story to reveal the person who was looking in on Yumi and Aelita. Of course it was Odd! Odd shot up from the bushes where he was hiding and wagged his tail excited.

"Oh I knew it! Yumi does love him! Should I tell Ulrich?..." He sighed deeply. "I better not..they need to express it themselves." He decided to walk back to the clan to hang out with Ulrich. He saw him resting on the grass looking like he was deep in thought. "Ulrich?"

"Hmm?" Ulrich grunted. He didn't look at him and continued pulling at some flowers next to him.

"You ok buddy?" Odd asked while sitting down next to him.

Ulrich sighed, "Just thinking I guess."

Odd smirked and winked at his friend. "About a certain vampire we know named Yumi?" Ulrich didn't answer and blushed. "Why won't you just be truthful to yourself and Yumi and admit you love her?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and groaned. "Cause I know she hates me."

Odd- "Tell her your sorry. It might be hard to do but believe me I think she needs to hear it."

"Odd...I don't think it's that simple. Yumi's very..sensitive and I don't want to mess up on anything else." Odd slowly nodded. "Speak from your heart good buddy. Take it from a guy whose dated lots of were-girls and vamps, they like honesty." Ulrich chuckled lightly at his friend and finally agreed. "Fine Odd. I'll speak from the heart, but if it doesn't work out I bite you." He playfully joked with him. Odd glared playfully and watched as his friend went to find Yumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulrich soon found Yumi down by the lake and excitedly wagged his tail and ran up to her. He unfortunately mistaken his footing and accidently knocked into her making them fall in the lake soaking wet. Yumi came up coughing and glared at the wolf-boy. He grinned sheepishly showing her his canines.

"Stern what is your problem?!" She said soaking wet. Ulrich helped her out and shook his body dry even making her more wet.

"I'm sorry Yumi I didn't mean to push us into the lake. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked curiously twisting her shirt to get the rest of the water out.

"You remember when we were kids and I said that thing to you? You know the reason we ended up hating each other?" Ulrich said softly. Yumi frowned and winced at the memory. "Yeah what about it?"

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry. I never really meant it. I was just mad about getting in trouble then. Can you ever forgive me?" He apologized not really looking her in the eye. Yumi looked at him sincerely and hid a happy smile. She thought for a minute about what she should say to him.

"Yumi? You still there?" Yumi shook her head bringing her back to the present and smiled at him, "I forgive you mutt but you have to show to me that you really are sorry."

Ulrich wagged his tail and smirked. "How do you want me to prove it?" Yumi bit her lip and smiled with a wicked gleam in her eye. She then pushed him back in the lake and laughed on the shore at his shocked appearance.

"Hey! I thought we were even now!" He glared and shook himself off again. "Oh we're even Stern. We now are." She giggled. Ulrich then grabbed her by the waist and went to throw her back in. "Don't you dare Stern!" He laughed and went to drop her when a horrible thing caught his eye.

"Yumi please listen to me when I say this and don't turn around." He said horrified. "Why what is-" she asked and when she did turn around she saw a werewolf named Nicolas. She screamed horrified and fell to her knees. She had seen Nicolas before, he was one of Sissi's henchmen and was completely in love with her. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand to run but she wouldn't move.

"Yumi! Yumi come on we have to tell someone." He pulled her harder and she finally snapped out of her trance. Ulrich and Yumi ran and ended up finding Jim and told him about Nicolas's death. Jim sighed sadly. They could tell all of the deaths with the clans was tiring him deeply. Eventually he sent them away and Yumi ran away crying. Ulrich followed after her and found her hidden behind a group of trees.

"Yumi? Yumi please talk to me." He said crawling over to her. Yumi whimpered and grabbed onto his chest and sobbed. "Why is this happening? I'm so scared." Ulrich rubbed her hair soothingly and whispered. "I don't know but don't worry. I'm gonna figure this out. Once and for all."

Yumi looked at him confused. "What are you saying?"

"Can't you see it? The killer is doing a pattern. First a wolf, Theo then a vampire, Emily and now another wolf, Nicolas. The next victim is a vampire and I won't rest until this killer is found. I'm tired of finding friends dead and I won't wait to find you being one of them." He said looking at Yumi sadly and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"If you're gonna go and be dangerous to search for this killer... at lest let me come with you."

Ulrich lifted his head shocked and said sternly. "No Yumi it's too dangerous." He fought back. "You happen to forget that people in my coven are targets too. I could be next." She said looking into Ulrich's eyes.

Ulrich sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "Yumi, I won't forgive myself if you get hurt with me. Are you completely sure?"  
Yumi nodded. "Yes I am. Ok now let's think. If the next victim is supposed to be a vampire, any ideas who it could possibly be? Emily, Theo and Nicolas don't really have anything in common."

"I don't know. It's all very confusing and frustrating." Yumi rubbed her head from the stress and stood up, "Well I guess I better get back to the coven. It's starting to get dark." She sat up from the ground and started to leave.

Ulrich stood up too,"I'll walk you home. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you." He said blushing. She nodded and smiled warmly and together they walked home. When they finally got there, they saw a crying Odd and the vampire leader Xana looking very upset.

"Odd what's wrong?" Yumi asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Odd looked up at Yumi and Ulrich and whimpered sadly. "We can't find Aelita..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED

**Odd: (glares at me)**

**Me: Calm down Odd! I don't kill her or anything!**

**Aelita: Thank God!**

**Ulrich: Come back soon readers and see if we find Princess.**


	8. The Search

**Me: Yay! Chapter 8! Sadly that means that the story is almost over (frowns sadly)**

**Odd: Keep writing woman I want Princess back!**

**Aelita: Umm..Odd? I'm right here. (she waves confused)**

**Odd: Lies! All lies!**

**Ulrich: Really..? (stared blankly at Odd)**

**Yumi: Please just keep writing before I smack him. (rubbing her temples)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Aelita had been labeled missing from the coven there have been search parties everywhere. Both the wolves and the vampires working was taking the news terribly and by hid in her and Aelita's favorite hiding places in the trees. Ulrich found her scent and climbed up the tree looking at her crying. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him sadly and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"We have to try to find her...tonight." Yumi said determined. Ulrich saw her face and nodded. Enough was enough. "You're right. But where do we begin?"

"Odd said the last time anyone saw her it was on her way to that old warehouse over the bridge." Ulrich twitched his ears confused. "Why would she even be there? It's so far from here."

"I don't know but we just have to find her. I can't lose anyone else." She confessed and subconsciously rubbed her thumb over Ulrich's arm still around her. His comfort made her feel better.

"Well then let's get going." He stood up offering his hand to her. She smiled and took it and they climbed down the tree. "We're not gonna tell anyone we're leaving?"

Ulrich shook his head, "No they might try to stop us from leaving."

"We are gonna be in so much trouble when we get back." Yumi stated. Ulrich looked back at her worried face. "Princess it worth it though right?" He asked. Yumi nodded and they started walking on their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They traveled for hours in the night. Finally they decided to take a rest in a cave that was only 8 miles from the warehouse. Ulrich made a fire and took his sleeping spot near the entrance to look out for danger and Yumi was around the fire to stay warm.

Yumi yawned and looked at Ulrich, "Hey wolf?" Ulrich yawned and wagged his tail. "Yeah Yumes?" She smiled at the nickname.

"Do you think we'll find Aelita in time?" She asked worried.

"Yes now stop worrying and get a good night's sleep. We got a long way tomorrow." He stated and laid his head down.

Yumi nodded and closed her eyes. "Ok night." She laid on her side and curled up by the fire.

"Night." He stayed awake for a while thinking. What if Yumi got hurt? What if Aelita was the next victim and found her dead? Yumi wouldn't be able to take it and he was worried about her. Finally his thoughts ended and he laid on his side falling asleep. A little later in the night Ulrich's wolf ears twitched hearing Yumi. "Yumi?" He said tiredly. He turned to Yumi and saw her crying and talking in her sleep. "Aelita! Please come back..Please!" She said tossing and turning.

"Yumi wake up you're dreaming." He shook her gently.

Yumi- "No..Aelita!" She tossed more.

"Yumi wake up!" He pinched her arm and she sprang up awake. She yelped, "Ow! That hurt." She rubbed her arm gently while glaring at him.

Ulrich chuckled softly. "Sorry Yumes you were just crying and talking in your sleep. You ok?"

Yumi nodded, "Just a nightmare is all. You can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." Ulrich nodded and yawned. Instead of going back to the entrance of the cave he laid right beside Yumi cuddling close to her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep." He said in an annoyed tone.

Yumi rolled her eyes and replied, "I mean why are you sleeping next to me?"

"Why my good looks making you all hot and bothered?" He joked. Yumi glared and elbowed his side making him grunt in pain. "Ouch kidding! I just wanted to make sure you didn't have another nightmare ok?"

Yumi blushed and nodded. She laid down feeling Ulrich close to her and fell asleep happily. Ulrich then wrapped his tail around Yumi's waist and he too fell asleep with a smile on his face aside from the bruised side now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the couple woke and smiled awkwardly at one another and didn't even look at each other on their way to the warehouse.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked softly. "Yes?"

"Can we..not tell Odd about last night?" Yumi chuckled and nodded. "I'd rather not be teased for life about it." "Me either."

When they finally made it to their destination, it was dark and had broken machinery everywhere. They jumped down from the bridge to the lower level of the warehouse and looked around for Aelita. Yumi looked in a dark corner and found Aelita with tied wrists and passed out. Yumi kneeled down by her and shook her.

Yumi- "Aelita! Aelita wake up!"

Aelita fluttered her eyes open and looked at Yumi and Ulrich in pure horror. "Yumi! Ulrich! Please go, it's a trap!"

Ulrich looked at her confused, "What?" Suddenly the warehouse doors closed trapping them inside. Two figures came from the shadows and it revealed two people they never would have expected in their lives.

Ulrich crouched low ready to turn into his wolf form, "I should have known it was you." He growled at them angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED

**Odd: Who was it?!**

**Me: Gotta at least let the readers try to guess Odd.**

**Odd: Fine..I just want Aelita back.**

**Aelita: Still here..(she sighed and shook her head at how dumb he was)**


	9. The End

**Hey viewers! Well this is sadly my last chapter and I hope you all like it or..LOVE IT!:) I'm gonna give it my all. I'll be expecting all kinds of reviews, good or bad so come on readers!**

**Odd: God she's desperate (whispers to Ulrich)**

**Ulrich: Watch it good buddy.**

**Odd: Why? (turns around to see me growling behind him)**

**Me: Grrrrrrrr! Just for that I turn you into a frog!**

**Odd: NNNNOOO!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ulrich who are they?!" Yumi focused her eyes more and gasped at the horrible sight in front of her. There stood William and Sissi in the flesh! (good job holaminombreesdrama you guessed it!)

Aelita growled. "You know I'm not surprised by you two." Yumi stared wide eyed and stuttered in confusion and shock.

"William? Sissi? Why did you do all this stuff? You killed your own friends!"

"And why did you go kidnapping Aelita?!" Ulrich spoke up. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This wasn't going to end good, at all. William laughed evilly and Sissi just rolled her eyes.

"Well it's quite simple actually." He took a step toward the three. "Love."

Yumi stood disgusted at the look William was giving her. "What do you mean love?! What does that have to do with anything at all?"

Sissi rolled her eyes again and groaned. "Wow William you sure picked a real smart one huh?! My god vamp just think about it! William loves you and me and my Ulrich dear belong together obviously." She said in a dreamy voice.

William took a step toward the three. "But unfortunately you two wouldn't take us so we did what we could. Theo liked you Yumi so he had to go. Sorry Ulrich." He said smirking at Ulrich showing he truly wasn't sorry at all. Ulrich snarled and got teary eyed thinking of his old friend.

"Emily liked Ulrich so I did the same thing." She simply shrugged smirking and flicked her tail. Yumi bared her fangs. That bitch killed one of her best friends. Oh she would pay.

"But...what about Nicolas? He didn't like anyone except you Sissi." Aelita asked.

Sissi groaned and said meanly. "That stupid dork would never leave me alone. I just got tired of him and now he's dead. Who cares?"

"Your sick!" Ulrich snarled and bared his fangs.

"Why did you take Aelita then? She didn't do anything! She doesn't like Ulrich!...wait..do you?" She finished confused to Aelita. Aelita raised an eyebrow in a "wow really?" way.

"No Yumi, I like Odd. You know this." She said.

"Princess over there eventually found out about our little plan to win you and Ulrich's love so we took her and planned to kill her tonight." William explained.

"But you two just had to come to the rescue." Sissi said glaring.

"You guys would go as far as killing your friends just to get us to like you?!" Sissi smiled evilly at Yumi. "Oh course Yumi. Me and Ulrich are meant to be together."

"You're one twisted puppy Elizabeth." Ulrich said.

Aelita shouted at them, "We're gonna tell! You won't get away with this!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sissi snarled and charged towards Aelita. Just in time Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way and pounced on Sissi. "Stay away from her!" She hissed and scratched Sissi leaving marks.

"Ulrich look out!" Aelita warned.

Ulrich turned and out of the corner of his eye he saw William coming toward him. He pinned Ulrich to the wall and punched Ulrich repeatedly. Ulrich dodged one of the punches and kicked William in his chest knocking him over. Ulrich hunched over growling and changed into his wolf form to fight William who brought out his claws and fangs.

"Aww the big bad wolf is gonna get me!" William playfully sang. Ulrich snarled and circled him. "I know you love Yumi, Stern." He said teasing him. "But you can't have her. She's mine. She will always be mine!"

Ulrich growled angrily and pounced. "No she's not!"

With Yumi and Sissi, Yumi was winning the fight and bit Sissi's neck draining her blood. She was finally dead. Yumi panted tiredly and crawled went back to Aelita.

Yumi went over to her, "You ok Lita?"

She smiled gratefully, "I'm fine Yumi. Are you? Sissi got some good attacks on you."

Yumi smiled weakly. "That brat? Nah they don't even hurt." She smiled in a grimace to hide her winces of pain. She turned to see how Ulrich was doing and he wasn't doing so good. He was whimpering and he was limping. She saw William then hit him with a crowbar and Ulrich lay still on the ground. He raised the crowbar over Ulrich's head about to strike to kill him.

"NO ULRICH!" She ran quickly to William and pushed the crowbar into William's chest just in time. William stared into Yumi's eyes and finally fell dead.

Aelita looked at William's body, "Yumi...is he?" Yumi nodded and leaned down by Ulrich. "Ulrich wake up! Ulrich!" Yumi started to cry and tears fell from her face onto Ulrich's face. "Please! I need you! I'm so sorry for everything please...I couldn't live without you in my life again. Not again." she cried. Ulrich's wolf body laid still. Aelita let silent tears fall.

Ulrich suddenly groaned changing back into his human form. He looked up at Yumi smiling and he wagged his tail.

Yumi- "Ulrich! You're alive!" She smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly, afraid to let go. Ulrich yelped in pain. "Oh I'm sorry."

Ulrich- "It's ok." he smiled at her. "Yumi?"

"Yes?"

He smirked as he answered. "You called me Ulrich." Yumi laughed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well that's your name isn't it? Or did you change it without telling me?" She teased playfully.

Ulrich nodded and smiled up at her. "I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Mangy mutt." She whispered smiling.

"Filthy bloodsucker." He said sarcasticly and smiled back.

Aelita smiled at the couple and they all helped Ulrich up and left for home leaving Sissi and William dead. They all made it back reunited with the vampires and werewolves and they cheered to the heroes for saving Aelita.

Odd shouted seeing the three. "Aelita!" He ran happily over to her and trapped her into a hug. "I missed you so much Princess." He said wagging his tail and tears brimmed in his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

Aelita- "I missed you too..and you"ll never lose me. I can't be a Princess without my Prince." She smiled warmly at him and brought his mouth into a sweet kiss. Yumi and Ulrich watched as their friends found love. Yumi took one last look and left to go into the forest with Ulrich following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yumi?" he said finally speaking up.

"Yes Ulrich?"

"I want you to answer me honestly when I ask this. If I kissed you right now what would you do?"

Yumi pretended to think and walked right up to him. "Let's find out." She smirked and kissed Ulrich on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They had to seperate for air.

"How's that for an answer?"

"I was hoping for it." He winked at her and kissed her again. He then took her hand and showed her his wrist revealing to her the black heart on the bracelet. She gasped and look at him tearfully. "You still have it?"

He smiled lovingly at her and nodded. "I never gave up on you Yumi. I always hoped we would find each other again."

"I love you, you mangy mutt." Yumi said.

"I love you too you filthy bloodsucker." And they caught each others lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Years Later)

"Ugh I hate you!" a young wolf and vampire hybrid boy named Alex yelled.

"Oh shut up you!" another hybrid girl named Kikyo shouted back. Then four adults came into view at the young teenagers.

"Calm down you two!" A much older Aelita disciplined her son the the young girl.

"But mom!" Alex pleaded. A glare from his dad Odd silenced him. The other two adults were Ulrich and Yumi. Believe it or not all four of them were used to these fights from the hormonal teenagers. Alex was the son of Aelita and Odd. He was 13 and had blonde shaggy hair with a pink splotch in the middle and green eyes he got from his mother. He had vampire fangs and blond ears and tail to match.

Kikyo was the daughter of Yumi and Ulrich. She was 13 also and had brown wavy hair down her back and the same chocolate eyes from her father and the Japanese features from her mother. She also had fangs and black ears and tail. Her and Alex were hybrids. Mixtures of werewolf and vampire they inherited from both of their parents.

The two teens had known each other since birth due to their parents being best friends but lately they had been fighting quite a lot. Just like a certain couple those many years ago.

"Kikyo what have we said about fighting?" Yumi said sternly crossing her arms. Kikyo sighed dramatically. "If I can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." She recited in a bored tone because she's had to say it so many other times and it was getting pretty annoying.

"Watch the tone with your mother young lady." Ulrich warned. Kikyo gulped and nodded at her father.

"You know.." Odd said speaking up. "You two fight a lot just like these two people who I knew." He said smirking with Aelita and glanced towards Yumi and Ulrich who were blushing. "They actually fell in love."

The two teens looked to each other and snarled disgusted. "Who were they?" Alex asked. Kikyo nodded and listened curiously.

Ulrich spoke up and kneeled down to the young teens. "It was actually me and your mother, Kikyo. Absolutely hated each other's guts." He simply stated and winked at Yumi.

"What?!" Kikyo shouted in surprise.

"You and Aunt Yumi, Uncle Ulrich?" Alex asked. Ulrich nodded. "How about I tell you a story?" The teens nodded and sat around the adults. Yumi sat by Ulrich and Odd and Aelita sat together. And as Ulrich was telling the story Yumi linked her fingers with Ulrich's still showing that they wore their bracelets with the black heart and paw print charms on their wrists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END!

**Odd: Aww that was good (holds hands with Aelitas)**

**Ulrich: (nodded and smiled at Yumi)**

**Yumi: I know I enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed it too readers. **

**(They all wave goodbye)**


	10. New Story?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TO MY READERS!**

**So I've been bored for quite some time now and I was thinking of a new story to write mainly about Yumi and Ulrich but of course the others will be in there too ;) So message me and tell me what you think please!**

**...**

Rating: M for language and romance

Pairings: mainly YxU a little bit of UxS

Plot: There is NO Xana or Lyoko just so you're warned. The main point of the story is that Ulrich is the school heart-throb but he's the only virgin in his group of friends and is constantly teased about it. He really likes this girl...Sissi! Of all people he likes her! He wants her but she wants someone with a little more "experience" and Ulrich will do anything. He decides to turn to the school slut Yumi to help him in the skills of sex and become the man Sissi wants. But his heart is pulling for Yumi as they become closer. So who will end up being his girl? Sissi or Yumi?

**...**

**Soo...what do you think? Message me and tell me what you think :) PLEASE!**


End file.
